smbzfandomcom-20200213-history
Koopalings (2006 Series)
The '''Koopalings '''are Bowser's children and have a high rank in his army. So far, they have appeared only in Episode 7 and Episode 8 and whole the time together. They have not been seen in a fight so far and only have appeared next to Bowser. However, in Episode 8, shortly after Bowser orders the crew to focus on downing the Sky Pop, The eight Koopalings, Kamek, and Kammy Koopa ask for orders (and as Roy Koopa put it, they all wanted to take Mario down.), so Bowser orders them to go below decks and tells Kammy and Kamek to obey their commands, and that if all else fails, attack with no mercy, remorse and "leave behind no evidence" (possibly as a foreshadowing of their fight in Episode 9, at the earliest). So far, the only Koopalings who have spoken as of yet are Ludwig Von Koopa (Episode 7), Roy Koopa (Episode 8), and Bowser Jr. (Both appearances). Trivia *Bowser Jr. isn't officially mentioned as a Koopaling, not even in New Super Mario Bros. Wii, where they first appeared officially together. *The Koopalings, except Bowser Jr, Morton Koopa Jr, and possibly Larry are all named after famous musicians. (Bowser Jr is obviously named after his father, whileas Morton Koopa Jr is named after talk show host Morton Downey Jr, and some believe that Larry Koopa was named after TV host Larry King.) **On a related note, the naming of Morton Koopa Jr caused some controversy, as he was given the prefix of Junior, implying that he was either adopted, Bowser wasn't his real name, or that he was named after what may be Bowser's father. *Wendy O' Koopa is the only female of the Koopalings *Iggy Koopa and Lemmy Koopa both have rainbow colored hair. **As of New Super Mario Bros. Wii, Iggy is depicted with green hair rather than rainbow hair. It is unlikely that this change will be reflected in SMBZ, as the sprites used are from Mario & Luigi Superstar Saga, which was before the change in hair - although it is entirely possible for custom sprites to be created. *Morton has a different colored body tone than the rest of Bowser's children. *Bowser Jr. is the only Koopaling the refer to Bowser as "Papa". The others call him "King Dad". *Ludwig von Koopa is the most powerfull and intelligent Koopaling. **Ludwig is known to have more special abilities of his slibings. He can breathe fire, jump very high, spin his shell, and create earthquakes. Ludwig was given more powers in Hotel Mario, he can fire lightnings blasts from his hands and teleport wherever he wishes to. In New Super Mario Bros. Wii, he can Flutter Jump better than the Yoshis themselves, being able to stay in the air much longer. Because he has many abilities, he is known to be able to learn any abilities he wants. Ludwig is also the better wielder of the Magic Scepter than any of his brothers and sister. *Bowser Jr. can breathe fire, but his father and his older brother Ludwig spit fire on their same level. *Roy, Ludwig and Morton have the ability to shake the ground. *The sprites used for Bowser Jr. are the Baby Bowser sprite from Mario and Luigi: Partners in Time. Category:Male Category:Female Category:Villains Category:Characters